I'd Die For You
by Iceis
Summary: COMPLETE A small little meeting between Bulma and vegeta. Its not my best work but its something I did for fun and I hope everyone enjoys it at least a little.


Disclaimer: I do nit own DBZ

A/n: Hey everyone here's my first song fic. Bryan Adams – Everything I do, I do it for you.

This story takes place in the infamous 3 year get together period. Bulma is not with Yamcha and Yamcha moved on. Bulma and Vegeta know they like each other and trunk's is NOT born yet. It just a little thing about a small interaction they had early on in there relationship.

I wrote this a long time ago and fixed it up because Vegeta was WAY OOC. It used to be about Vegeta proposing to her but I didn't like that Vegeta did that so this story turned kinda bland. But oh well I hope you still like it. Well here it goes!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!

* * *

I'd die for you!

Bulma sat out on the railing of the balcony of her room enjoying the Beautiful sunset. The warm air traveling around her felt good from the stuffiness of the house. The air had the sweet smell of flowers traveling around the yard from her mom's garden. A big tree sat to the left of her so close that if she reached over the edge she could touch it. The tree had beautiful pure white flowers as pure as Bulma.

Vegeta looked up at the scene like it was a miracle waiting to happen. Bulma hadn't noticed him yet as he stood next to the tree looking up at her Beautiful form. Lately Vegeta had been doing that a lot. His pride not letting him go up to her, But letting him take time off from his training to see her everyday in the same spot, watching the sun set. Vegeta looked into Bulma's soft Blue eyes as if his whole life revolved around them. They could see peace and calmness and more life than Vegeta had ever experienced in his life. He got so lost in her eyes that he didn't even see her look down at him.

* * *

_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_What you mean to me!_

* * *

Vegeta, finally snapping out of his state of mind, seen that he was spotted and started to walk away.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called to him softly.

Vegeta instantly stopped. He didn't turn around. He didn't want to deal with her right now. Sleep was all that was on his mind at the moment he said his name.

"Vegeta, please come up here with me…." Bulma's voice faded off as Vegeta turned around and stared into her eyes again. Bulma sighed, while looking in his eyes she felt a sudden wave of comfort and protection she had never seen or felt before.

She thought about it long and hard trying to come up with some reason for it. She new she has feelings for him that's why she broke up with yamcha. Her dreams where wild about him. She knew she better do something soon about it. The loneliness was starting to get to her.

* * *

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

* * *

Vegeta suddenly flew up to her balcony and stood in front of her.

Bulma smile brightly and started walking toward him. "Watch the sunset with me! Who knows you might see something you like..." Bulma grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the side of the balcony that she had once sat.

Bulma sat down, but Vegeta leaned against the wall looking down.

Vegeta was unsure of what to do, but the feeling wasn't. My minds screaming at me to get rid of the weakness and leave, but all the rest of me wont allow it. Vegeta thought until he felt one of Bulma's warm hands wrap around his hand and squeeze it a little for a second.

"You alright Vegeta? You don't have to stay….I know you want to go train or sleep or eat something other then be up here….I just thought.." Bulma immediately shut up when Vegeta laced his fingers with hers.

* * *

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_you can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

* * *

Bulma stared with a smile on her face and looked at Vegeta then back into the sky. Bulma was only wearing a long dress like silky night gown. It swayed with a breeze that past by. Bulma shivered even thought she didn't even know it.

"Aren't you cold?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well not exactly. Its nice outside it's just the breezes that get me I guess." Bulma asked looking at her exposed arms seeing Goosebumps. Man I guess I'm colder then I thought. I could go inside and get something warmer to put on but I know if I leave then Vegeta will to…its rare that I get moments like this.

She felt Vegeta increase his ki level causing her skin to warm up. Also it made her skin feel really light and almost fuzzy because she wasn't used to it. She thought again man, the training must be getting to him! But hey I like it!!

* * *

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

* * *

Vegeta let go of her hand. Bulma could tell Vegeta was getting uncomfortable and decided to do something about it. It was rare moments like this where Bulma never wanted anything to ever go wrong or stop. She could hear Vegeta's steady breathing coming out in warm breaths near her ear. Bulma wanted to start laughing when she could tell Vegeta's heart was beating harder then normal.

Omg, it's almost like he's nervous!! He's so unpredictable almost too much to handle. Bulma couldn't hold it in anymore she let out a small chuckle into the air.

"What are you laughing about?" Vegeta asked irritably knowing she was laughing at him.

This just caused Bulma to laugh even harder.

"Nothing…."Bulma said with a big grin on her face.

"Apparently its something. If you were laughing over nothing I would question your sanity!" Vegeta said trying to hold back the urge to smirk.

"Shut up Vegeta" Bulma laughed. From there it all went quite again.

The sun was almost completely gone and the stars were in the sky. There was little red covering the horizon before them.

"I will not shut up until you tell me what you were laughing at!" Vegeta stated out of the Blue.

Bulma laughed at his stubbornness. "You know just how to ruin a perfect mood don't you?"

"My specialty!" Vegeta said proudly.

"It seems like your nervous?" Bulma asked softly and seriously again.

"The prince of Saiyan's does not get nervous!"

"Then what is it.!"

"I just got done training. I'm still trying to calm from it." Vegeta said strait out.

"Really?" Bulma grinned she could tell he was making a excuse.

Vegeta didn't turn but moved his eyes to look at her.

She walked over to the other side of the balcony and hopped onto the railing.

"You want to know something I've always wanted to do?" Bulma asked then let herself fall backwards off the edge.

Immediately Vegeta flew to the side of the balcony where she was falling catching her just before she hit the ground.

"I knew you'd do it!" Bulma said laughing a little.

"What made you so sure I was going to catch you and not let you fall!!!" Vegeta said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I just knew! You made be a ass but you wouldn't let anything happen to me.."

"Don't be so sure next time."

* * *

_Look into my heart, you will find_

_There's nothing' there to hide._

* * *

Vegeta lifted both of them back up to the balcony and gently set Bulma down.

"Your crazy woman!"

"I know!" Bulma said smiling and walking over to her original spot and sat back down on the railing.

Vegeta smirked.

"But you still accept me for who I am, right?" Bulma asked looking at him calmly then again to the sky.

"Who else could you possibly be?" Vegeta said low.

Bulma closed her eyes as another breeze flew past.

Vegeta watched as her hair flowed with the wind. He walked over to the place where he was and leaned against the wall again.

Bulma was scared shed never have a moment like this ever again. Vegeta wasn't the type of person you'd see do this very often, not very often at all. There was only 2 other times he was like this… there first kiss was right in the middle of a heated argument. After the kiss he acted like he was now. Then got angry with himself and locked himself away in the gravity room.

The second time was on Bulma's birthday. Vegeta didn't give her a gift, but he didn't train the whole day. (Well with few exceptions) and stayed around for a party she had. Now here they were. Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegeta with his eyes closed. Man it looks like he's thinking hard!

* * *

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all I would sacrifice!_

* * *

Vegeta finally opened his eyes seeing Bulma staring at him.

"What?" Vegeta asked walking up to her.

"Nothing I was just……I don't know"

"That's what I thought!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

The sky was almost completely dark with little of the beautiful horizon left.

"Do you always come out here? Every night?" Vegeta asked her.

"I think you would know the answer to that, your at the tree staring at me every night"

"What?!?! How….."

"Not as stupid as you thought huh?"

Vegeta looked at her again man she's is a real pain isn't she!

Bulma had gotten up and walked over to the very front of the balcony. She leaned forward a little.

"Cant you sit still!" Vegeta asked staying where he was.

"Oh but this is my favorite part! Watch!?!?" As soon as Bulma said that the red horizon suddenly slipped down quickly to where you couldn't see it anymore. It was now dark outside the stars shown brightly in the sky now.

Vegeta could see the stars glimmer in her eyes.

"I used to come out here and watch that every night. My dad set up the house right here specifically for that." Bulma said pointing to where you could no longer see that horizon. After saying that she walked up to Vegeta and wrapped her hands around his neck. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

Vegeta flinched but didn't make a motion to pull her off.

* * *

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it there's nothing I want more._

* * *

Vegeta Whole world felt different when Bulma all the sudden kissed Vegeta softly on the neck from her position on his shoulder. Then she closed her eyes as if to fall asleep.

this is so incredible weird. I'm not like but I cant help it Bulma though feeling almost awkward, but strangely she fit almost perfectly to his muscled shape.

* * *

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do I do it for you._

* * *

Vegeta looked up at the stars. He looked up at a spot where there was a star missing knowing that's where his planet was.

Bulma took a deep breath then let him go she started to walk back into her room.

Vegeta looked on and then back into the sky. He thought it was about time to go to sleep. He started to levitate up out of the balcony.

"Vegeta, wait! Stay with me tonight….please" Bulma said running over to the side of the balcony where he was about to descend to the ground.

Vegeta looked into her eyes wandering why she was acting so different this night. Normally she would have acted like she hated him to be around.

* * *

_There's no love like your love._

_and no other could give me more love._

* * *

Vegeta walked to stand in front of her. "and what do you want me to do?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face.

"Just….stay with me"

Vegeta lowered his face so his lips were right next to hers.

"And how do you want me to do that?"

"Stop toying with me bastard….." Bulma said though her teeth. Bulma lifted her mouth wanting to make contact, but Vegeta tilted away. "Vegeta!!!" She said as he took a few steps back. Bulma walked forward to keep up with him until she walked him into the side of the balcony. "What are you going to do now…" This time Bulma's put her lips right next to his.

"Aaahhh I'm scared" Vegeta said completely dully. Then grabbed her body and pulled her near him and made contact for a kiss.

* * *

_There's nowhere, unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way_

* * *

The kiss lasted about 2 minutes until her mom knocked on Bulma's bedroom door.

"Bulma hunny, are you going to sleep now?" Her mom's cheerful voice asked.

"Yes mom, I'm getting in bed now."

"Ok Bulma, I thought id just check up on you."

They listened as her moms foot steps lead away from the door.

Bulma turned hoping to get more out of the kiss, but Vegeta was gone.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called hoping he didn't go back to the gravity room. Suddenly to strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into her room and threw her onto her bed.

Bulma turned and seen Vegeta standing there, smirk and all. She got up and ran to him trying to push him even the littlest bit, she was mad. He didn't even flinch in anyway.

"You Dumb ass that's not fair!!" Bulma yelled at him walking back out to the balcony, but before going outside, grabbing her robe.

"But you still accept me for who I am right?" Vegeta said copying her previous statement.

"Who else would you be?" Bulma asked copying his pervious statement, seductively walking up to him.

They both smiled and entered into a kiss again.

* * *

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

* * *

Bulma could feel Vegeta's heart start to race again.

I cant believe I can do this to him. I get his heart racing just from kissing him Bulma thought as the kiss deepened.

When the kiss ended she looked into his dark eyes. She could even possibly feel him shiver.

"Vegeta are you alright?" Bulma asked completely and totally curious.

"Of course I'm alright!" Vegeta said almost looking dead serious.

"Liar!" She laughed.

Vegeta to entered her room and starting taking off his armor.

"Vegeta what are you doing!!"

* * *

_I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you………_

* * *

"You said you wanted me to stay with you tonight. do you expect me to sleep in my armor?" Vegeta said with a smirk. After he said that he turned his back to her and took off his shirt. "I don't know about you but I want sleep." Vegeta said amusingly

Bulma's mouth dropped not expecting this kind of reaction from Vegeta when she asked him that.

* * *

_I'd die for you…………………_

* * *

Bulma decided not to question it and walked to the bed taking off her robe and getting under the covers.

Vegeta smirked again then got in on the other side. "Why did you want me with you?"

"I haven't been doing so good getting to sleep lately and though maybe this would help."

"Then go to sleep." Vegeta said turning the light out. He closed his eyes and started to drift asleep quickly from the exhausting training he was doing.

Bulma laughed and moved over to Vegeta, who had his hands behind his head, and laid her head on his chest. She felt drowsy almost immediately to her surprise. She wish she could stay like this for the rest of her life but knew (or thought anyways) that Vegeta would go back to normal tomorrow and probably never get this interaction again, but she put that out of her mind and enjoyed the feeling of his hard but soft muscles underneath her.

Slowly but surely she fell asleep listening to his now soft heart beat and breathing.

* * *

_ Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do…… I do it for you_

* * *

3 Iceis 3


End file.
